Articles such as hard disks, semiconductor wafers, delicate optics, etc., often must precisely cleaned in order to remove contaminants, either during or after the process for manufacturing the articles. A variety of cleaning methods have been employed with varying degrees of success. Certain of such methods that have been attempted involve imparting carbon dioxide snow onto the article to be cleaning.
An example of such a conventional system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,061. As a general/summary description of this system, a conveyor transports a wafer carrying cassette to be cleaned through an enclosure. Jet spray nozzles generate carbon dioxide spray that cleans the cassettes. While methods such as described in this patent provide a certain level of cleaning efficacy, improved methods for cleaning a variety of articles are still very much in demand.
In particular, the inventors of the present invention have determined that contaminants in the source carbon dioxide, particularly hydrocarbons, have limited the utility and/or performance of carbon dioxide-based processes such as carbon dioxide-based cleaning processes, and a need exists for improved filtering of carbon dioxide in such processes.